For any modern organization acquiring and managing information technology (IT) is a major budgetary concern. Moreover, the local IT hardware in many instances is seldom used at full capacity. Soto reduce IT infrastructure costs and waste, instead of acquiring new physical hardware, organizations increasingly are sharing resources by replacing some local computers with virtual machines (VMs). Virtual Machines (VMs) are software abstractions of computer hardware that run on a physical host computer system and function as self-contained platforms, running their own operating systems (Oss) and software applications. Each VM has allocated capacity, for example, disk space, processing resources, memory, application software, operating system (OS) and the like and is configured (software stack and licenses) for its intended purpose and expected needs.
Virtualization management software (VMS) may provide a centralized and extensive platform for managing virtual machines within a virtual data center which can be a subset of a physical datacenter and/or span multiple data centers. Virtual data centers, typically, comprise multiple host computing systems that are managed by the VMS. Virtual machines are often accessed remotely using various remote protocols or systems in order to service or manage applications and/or guest OSs running on them.
Existing techniques place VMs primarily based on provider system optimization, workload predictions and results obtained from continuously monitoring VM resource usage during operation. VM placement is the process of distributing a set of virtual machines across multiple physical servers. Preferably, the distribution should satisfy a number of above outlined constraints. Under-allocation, wastes resources and energy and reduces the capacity available to other users. Over-allocation impairs the users Quality-of-Service (QoS). Preferably, adequate IT resources are allocated without waste, and while also maintaining the desktop user's QoS. Optimizing VM placement reduces server and overall operational costs of the IT infrastructure costs. Further, existing techniques when placing VMs, fail to account for significant factors that may strongly impact overall IT infrastructure costs.